Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a 3D display apparatus that is able to improve the problem of crosstalk during 3D display.
Description of the Related Art
In order to satisfy visual experiences, image display technologies have been developed from 2D display to 3D display. Conventional 3D display technologies are mainly divided into glasses-type 3D display technology (stereoscopic display) and naked-eye 3D display technology (auto-stereoscopic display). The advantage of naked-eye 3D display technology is the convenience of glasses-free. The present naked-eye display technology may be carried out by using a parallax barrier, lenticular lenses or a directional backlight.
With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a conventional lenticular lens 3D display apparatus, and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the operation of the conventional lenticular lens 3D display apparatus. The lenticular lens 3D display apparatus is constructed by mounting a lens layer 91 consisting of multiple lenticular lens 910 in front of a liquid crystal display panel 90, wherein each one of the lenticular lenses generally covers one unit image, and each unit image includes several pixels or sub-pixels. All the unit images then form a two-dimensional image that the display panel intends to display. The lens layer 91 will project the image of the display panel into the air in a certain way, such as orthogonal projection or perspective projection, so as to reconstruct a 3D scene. Human eyes, at a specific viewing position or area, can perceive a 3D effect after being through depth cues such as binocular parallax and motion parallax. However, due to the existence of lens aberrations, human eyes at an inappropriate viewing angle (for example, a extremely large viewing angle) would perceive pixel images which are not suppose to be seen, and thereby causing an image crosstalk that will affect the 3D effect. Therefore, such design causes the viewing angle for 3D display to be more limited.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a 3D display apparatus to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.